1. Field of the Invention Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method and system for synchronization between multiple digital-to-analog converters (DACs) for high speed signal processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method of converting a digital signal to an analog signal and carrying and thereby transmitting the converted analog signal to an upper frequency may be employed at an end portion of a general transmitter.
FIG. 1 illustrates a structure of a high speed transmitter according to a related art. A digital-to-analog converter (DAC) and an up-converter configured to perform the aforementioned functionality are provided. To process a high speed signal at a transmitter, a signal input to a DAC may be divided into multiple signals and thereby received through a multiplexer (MUX). Referring to FIG. 1, a 4:1 MUX is employed for the transmitter.
Here, when a clock fCLK is used for a DAC, a data rate of input data that is input to a MUX may be divided based on fCLK/4 by a clock divider.
Once a DAC apparatus configured to receive an input via a MUX is powered on, the clock divider may operate in one of different states. In this case, a plurality of DACs may be used to provide in-phase/quadrature phase (I/Q) data as illustrated in FIG. 1. Here, each DAC may use a different clock divider and thus, an asynchronous issue may arise, such as latching of data at different times.
Unless synchronization between multiple DACs is performed, the multiple DACs may output delayed data, leading to a phase distortion.